Brendan x May - Kagerou Days
by 8kkmartin
Summary: Based on the song Kagerou Days/Heat Haze Days with a Brendan x May twist.


Brendan yawned and stretched, clicking his tongue and leaning up from his pillow. He looked outside his window and smiled. The birds were chirping, bees buzzing, and the sun rays gleaming through his glass making the room warm. Brendan threw his legs over the side of his bed, standing up and grabbing his phone. "Ah, August 15th. I can't believe school is already about to be back in." the Pokemon trainer exclaimed, followed by a sigh. He rubbed the back of his hair, placing on his shoes and walking out his bedroom, leaving the house.

The temperature was much worse outside then inside, the sun beating even harder on Brendan's body as he tried to block it off with his hand. He looked at his phone again, seeing the time. "12:20, man I slept good." Brendan thought, chuckling. He looked up, seeing the cars passing by on the street as he continued down the street. But for some reason, he felt this wierd sense of deja vu, even though he doesn't even remember walking down this street for a while. Maybe it was a dream? At the time, Brendan couldn't really care. All he wanted to do was enjoy the last day of his summer break.

Brendan continued down the sidewalk, looking out for a certain person. He looked to the left, then the right, then continued walking. After walking a few more feet, his eyes directed to a girl sitting on a swing in a small patch of open space between the many buildings that towered above, contruction heard all around them. "May!" he called, walking a bit faster. May looked up, then smiled and waved. "Hey Brendan!" she said backed, waving. Brendan plopped down on the swing next to his , kicking his feet. "I can't believe summer break is almost over, and we have to go back to school. This SUCKS!" he said, groaning.

"Well..." May said, her voice fading away. "Well what?" Brendan asked curiously, leaning upward. "I-...I don't really like summer." she admitted, looking down at the concrete, "You probably think i'm weird."

"Haha, no I don't! Everyone has the right to their own opinions, and i'd understand why you wouldn't like it. It's really hot, and the air is sticky, and you forget everything from school." Brendan replied, laughing. May laughed as well, looking forward. She gasped as a black cat passed by, walking along the sidewalk. "D'aww! It's so cute! Look Brendan!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling at the adorable cat. May stood up and walked towards it, but the cat ran into the street to avoid her. May ran into the street to chase after it while the crossing light was still green.

But all of a sudden, the light suddenly changed from green to red. Brendan gasped, looking up and noticing as May entered the street. At the same time, a garbage truck came racing by from the west, turning abruptly and speeding up. Brendan's heart stopped as he stood up from the string, reaching out even though there was nothing to grab. There was a sudden wild screetch of tires as May turned around and screamed. Her scream filled the entire city as Brendan ran towards the edge of the sidewalk, yelling out the girl's name.

In a flash, the truck slammed right into May's frail body, making a loud bang noise as the screaming increased. On impact, crimson liquid sprayed everywhere, staining the paved roads, citizens, and Brendan himself as he watched in agony as May's body practically was torn open. Her mega bracelet broke and fell off of her wrist, stained with blood as it rolled on the street and hit Brendan's shoe. The truck swerved and ran into a light post, as people stood around and gasped.

"M-May?! May?!" Brendan cried, running towards his girlfriend. When he reached her body, the trainer couldn't bare to look, grabbing at his hair and screaming. Brendan got down on his knees an put May in his arms. "Someone! Help! Please, my girlfriend is hurt!" he wailed, looking around. But no one moved, getting out their phones and taking pictures of Brendan covered in blood, the dead girl in his arms. He cried more than he ever had before, closing his eyes tightly and trying to leave this nightmare.

"This is all real..." a dark voice said in Brendan's ear, leting out a sinister chuckle. Brendan shot his head back, and a dark presence stood before him in the form of a darken mirror of himself. "You're not dreaming, so it's pointless to close your eyes." he continued. Brendan shook badly, looking back down at May and letting even more tears fall. The heat of the sun seemed to get even more intense, the smell of blood clogging his nose as he couldn't bare it anymore. Without another moment, he blacked out and hit the ground.

As soon as that happened, Brendan darted up from his bed and started to breath heavily. He stared at his bookshelf, placing his hand on his chest and starting to calm his breathing a little, picking up his phone and checking the date and time. "August 15th..." he whispered. The day seemed the same from his "dream", but all too real at the same time. Brendan stood out of bed and put on his clothes, grabbing his phone and walking outside once again. He looked around, finding May in the same place as she was before, sitting on the swing. She looked up and waved.

"Hey, Brendan!" she called, a smile crossing her face. Brendan managed to smile as well, sitting down next to May and sighing, "Hey May...". May tilted her head and looked at Brendan worryingly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Brendan jumped, looking over at May and scratching the back of his head. "Well, you see...I had this dream," he started, and May was drawn in. "It was about me?" she asked confidently, followed by a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, but-" Brendan started again, but was cut off by May squealing. "Ooh! A cat!" May exclaimed, pointing towards the black cat walking across the sidewalk. She stood up to chase it, but Brendan had a flashback of what had happened in his dream and quickly grabbed May's arm. "I-I don't think you should chase after it. That's not your cat, and it could have some sort of disease." Brendan quickly said, making sure May didn't leave his side. "O-Okay..." May replied, a bit creeped out by her boyfriend's logic. "How about we go to the Contest Hall? You had a performance today, didn't you?" Brendan asked. May nodded, and the two of them continued to walk down the sidewalk.

As they were walking, the construction above them was started to get louder, moving wood and building structures using iron and copper. Brendan and May's hands were held together tightly as they continued to walk. Above them, a net holding a stack of steel poles were above, moving around in the sky with no one monitoring. The creaking got louder as the strings that held them up started to make a tearing noise. May looked around suspiciously, when all of a sudden a woman from across the street let out a scream, as metal groaned and made a swishing sound in the air. The couple gasped, and without a moment to spare, May let go of Brendan's hand and pushed him farther down the sidewalk.

Without having time to react, the steel poles got closer to the ground, piercing through May's back as she screamed in agony. Brendan looked out from where he was on the ground, but couldn't bare what he was seeing. Pole after pole fell towards the earth, eaching one hitting a part of the girl's body as blood splattered everywhere as she hung like a doll a few inches above the ground, her arms dangling beside her motionless body.

"MAY!" Brendan screamed, trying to run towards the girl. As he tried to approach her, the same dark human figure from before appeared right in front of him, pushing Brendan back. "What's the point?" the boy asked, letting out an evil chuckle, "She's dead, you can't help her." Brendan still tried to push forward, but was only knocked down, hitting the concrete and getting a serious headache. His eyesight was blurry, the heat getting stronger. As Brendan's body began to give in, he could've sworn he saw a small smile formed from May's mouth.

Brendan shot up from his bed once again, this time immediately reaching his arm out for his phone and checking the date and time. "August 25?!" he said to himself, grunting. Brendan quickly got out of bed, putting on his clothes and running out his house and down the street. He came across May once again, who was sitting on the swings. "Hey Bre-..." she tried to say, but was interrupted by Brendan pulling her off the swing and running farther down the sidewalk. He ran up the stairs to the train station, not letting anyone get in his way. That was until the mysterious boy from before was standing right there, a sinister look on his face.

Brendan gasped, his body feeling weird as he saw the darker form of himself. "You..." he whispered. But his thoughts were cut off when he heard someone close by. "BRENDAN!" May screamed, tumbling backwards. Brendan accidentally let go of May's hand, and she fell backwards down the stairs. Her head his the support pole, making a loud bang as she fell farther down, her body lifeless as she hit the bottom, the crimson liquid once again leaving her body. "Idiot..." the mystery boy said, shaking his head. Brendan's world went grey as he fainted once again.

Over and over, a countless amount of times, Brendan would fail to save his girlfriend's life as his own life went into an endless loop hole. One attempt he actually made it to the contest hall, but during May's performance one of the spotlights above her head had short circutted, falling straight down and hitting her. Every time she died, Brendan had a vision of a clock with blood splattered acrossed it, and every single incident happened around the same time.

There was one clock left, and Brendan once again shot out of his bed, sighing. "There's only one thing I can do..." he thought. He exited his home once again, checking the time. "Same as usual." he thought, making sure May didn't notice him. "In 3..2..1..." he grumbled. May ran into the street to pursuit the same black cat as the cross lights turned red, and the same truck came speeding by. Brendan took a deep breath, an image of him and May flashing through his head as he took off. He pushed May back onto the sidewalk, a smirk on his face. As he fell backwards, the truck slammed right into his body as he felt death crossing over him.

May gasped, and followed it with a scream of terror. "BRENDAN!" she cried, covering her mouth with both of her hands. Brendan's body hit the ground, his vision slowly fading away. "I-I did it for you..." he thought, looking at May's sad face. But as it seemed like his life was ending, a blue and white girl appeared behind May that looked exactly like her, shaking her head. The dark mirror from before seemed surprised as well, a tear rolling down his face. Brendan wanted to see what happened, but his entire world blacked out.

May shot up from her bed, breathing heavily as she looked around. A white cat jumped onto her bed, purring and sitting on her lap. May grabbed her phone and looked at the date and time. She put her phone down, starting to cry as she rubbed the cat's head. "I-I failed to save him..." she whispered.


End file.
